Wenn Red John tot ist
by Anke
Summary: Wenn Red John tot ist, ändert sich einiges… Jisbon


**Titel:** Wenn Red John tot ist  
**Summary:** Wenn Red John tot ist, ändert sich einiges… Jisbon  
**AN:**In meiner Welt ist Rigsby nie Vater geworden.

* * *

_Red John war tot und Lisbon hatte gewusst, dass Patrick Jane kommen würde._

Es war der Abend nachdem Patrick Jane Red John getötet hatte. Diesmal hatte er nicht selbst den Abzug betätigt. Als sie Red John immer näher gekommen waren, hatte er eine Falle konstruiert, so perfekt, dass sich der Serienmörder darin verfangen hatte, wie eine Fliege im Netz einer Spinne. Auch wenn Jane diesmal nicht selbst abgedrückt hatte, war doch er es gewesen, der diesen Prozess in Gang gesetzt und dafür gesorgt hatte, dass es nur ein Ergebnis geben konnte. Red Johns Tod. Teresa Lisbon dachte ohne großes Mitleid an das kugeldurchsiebte Häuflein Mensch, das das SWAT-Team hinterlassen hatte und das einmal der personifizierte kalifornische Alptraum gewesen war. Im Gegenteil, sie erinnerte sich mit einer gewissen Genugtuung an den Ausdruck im Gesicht des Serienmörders, als dieser erkannt hatte, dass er diesmal zu hoch gepokert und wer seinen Fall verursacht hatte. Aber jetzt war es vorbei. Morgen würde die Sonne zum ersten Mal über einem Kalifornien ohne Red John aufgehen. Teresa goss sich noch ein Gläschen Wein ein, eigentlich wollte sie nicht an morgen denken. Denn morgen würde auch noch vieles andere anders sein.

Als es klopfte, stand sie langsam auf um zu öffnen. Sie wusste, wen sie auf der anderen Seite der Tür vorfinden würde.

_Red John war tot und Lisbon hatte geahnt, dass Patrick Jane gehen würde._

Es war die Woche nachdem Patrick Jane Red John getötet hatte. Nur kurz nachdem seine Aussage zu Protokoll genommen worden war, hatte sich Jane sang- und klanglos aus Kalifornien, dem CBI und Teresa Lisbons Leben verabschiedet. Natürlich hatte Teresa immer gewusst, dass es so kommen würde. Jane war dem CBI nur beigetreten um Red John zu jagen, zur Strecke zu bringen und seine Familie zu rächen. Jetzt war seine Mission erfüllt und er konnte ein neues Leben anfangen. Irgendwo, wo sein Name nicht unweigerlich mit seiner Tragödie und einem der bestialischsten Serienmörder der amerikanischen Geschichte verknüpft war. Teresa Lisbon verstand das – im Gegensatz zu Van Pelt, die gekränkt und Rigsby, der verärgert gewesen war. Die letzte Nacht wollte sie als Geschenk betrachten. Die Nacht, in der sie Rotwein – viel Rotwein – getrunken hatte und in der Jane dann irgendwann vor ihrer Tür gestanden hatte. Sie hatten nicht viele Worte verloren, sondern sich wie zwei Ertrinkende aneinander geklammert, wohl wissend, dass eine grausame Flut sie bald auseinander treiben würde. Nun war Patrick Jane fort, Geschichte, und sie würde nach vorne sehen. Und sollte es da noch irgendwelche Gefühle geben, würde sie die ganz tief vergraben.

_Red John war tot und Lisbon hätte nie gedacht, dass Patrick Jane ihr etwas hinterlassen würde._

Es war ein Monat nachdem Patrick Jane Red John getötet hatte. Teresa Lisbon starrte fassungslos auf den großen roten Smiley – ausgerechnet! – mit dem der Schwangerschaftstest seine Diagnose verkündete. Natürlich hatte sie von der theoretischen Möglichkeit einer Schwangerschaft gewusst. Ja, sie war nachlässig mit der Pille gewesen. Warum auch nicht, bei ihrem aktuellen Lebenswandel, der eher dem einer Nonne als einer modernen und nicht unattraktiven jungen Frau glich? Und ja, die Kondome, die sie für den Notfall immer in der obersten Schublade ihres Nachttisches verwahrt hatte, waren im Eifer des Gefechts diesmal genau dort geblieben. Trotzdem hatte sie eine Schwangerschaft nie ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen. Nicht nach einer Nacht. Nicht in ihrem Alter. Und doch, der Test verkündete, dass das Unerwartete eingetroffen war. Typisch, wenn Jane seine Finger – und, hüstel, andere Körperteile – im Spiel hatte. Und nun? Teresa kauerte sich in ihren Sessel und dachte an ihre Karriere, ihre Team, Jane, ihr ganzes verdammtes Leben. Nein, Jane wollte sie erst einmal von der Liste streichen. Entweder der kam zurück oder nicht. SIE würde ihm garantiert nicht hinterherlaufen. Cho hatte gerade eine Karte aus Bali von ihm bekommen. Sollte er dort glücklich werden. Sie wünschte ihm nur das allerbeste. Ehrlich. Ihr Team? Das würde auch prima ohne sie klar kommen. Sie waren alle fähige und bestens ausgebildete Agents, sie brauchten keine Mutter Teresa, die sich ständig um sie kümmerte. Und sie selbst? Ihr Leben? Ihre Karriere? Karriere konnte man auch mit Kindern machen, Hightower hatte das bewiesen. Vermutlich war es als alleinerziehende Mutter wesentlich schwerer als mit einem wohlsituierten Ehemann an der Seite, aber es war möglich. Und ihr Leben? Vielleicht war da sogar noch etwas mehr als nur Arbeit und Karriere. Vielleicht war es in Ordnung, sich auch einmal mit anderen Dingen zu befassen als Mord und Todschlag. Für einen Moment hatte sie Visionen von Blumenwiesen, Kinderlachen und, ja, Liebe. Schließlich war dieses Kind nicht von irgendwem. Und Teresa Lisbon stellte fest, dass sie begann sich zu freuen.

_Red John war tot und Teresa Lisbon hatte gehofft, dass Patrick Jane zurückkommen würde _

Es war ein Jahr nachdem Patrick Jane Red John getötet hatte. Teresa Lisbon hatte gerade beschlossen, dass sie nicht mehr die Energie hatte, heute Abend noch das Wohnzimmer ihres neuen Hauses aufzuräumen, als das Telefon klingelte.

„Hallo Boss", meldete sich Van Pelt. Lisbon nahm es mittlerweile schicksalsergeben hin, dass ihr Team sie immer „Boss" nennen würde, egal ob sie in Mutterschutz war, egal, ob Van Pelt Chos Wohnung für die Baby-Party beschlagnahmt hatte, Rigsby sich bei ihrem Umzug den Daumen ausgerenkt oder Van Pelt sie in den Kreissaal begleitet hatte. Zumindest bei letztem Punkt hätte man annehmen sollen, dass dies eine eklatante Wendung in der Beziehung zu der jungen Agentin mit sich bringen würde. Niemand sonst hatte sie jemals in einem so würdelosen Zustand gesehen. Trotzdem, sobald sie sich aus dem Büro meldeten, nannten Van Pelt und die anderen sie immer noch Boss.

„Wie bitte?!" Teresa war so von ihren Gedanken in Anspruch genommen gewesen, dass sie sich sicher war, Van Pelts letzten Satz missverstanden zu haben.

„Jane ist im CBI aufgetaucht, hat sich nach Ihnen erkundigt und ist nun auf dem Weg", wiederholte Van Pelt geduldig. Auch wenn niemand das Thema je angesprochen hatte, war sich Lisbon ziemlich sicher, dass ihr Team von Anfang an eine genaue Vorstellung hatte, wer der Vater ihrer Tochter war. Sie waren ja nicht blöd. Im Gegenteil, auch ohne Jane und mit einem wegen Schwangerschaft ans Büro gefesselten Senior Agent hatte ihr Team immer noch die höchste Aufklärungsquote in ganz Kalifornien.

„Danke, Grace."

Lisbon verzichtete darauf zu fragen, woher Jane ihre neue Adresse hatte. Sie sah sich in dem immer noch unaufgeräumten Wohnzimmer um. Fläschchen, Spucktücher, Babydecke. Hier wies entschieden zu viel auf die Anwesenheit eins Säuglings hin. Vermutlich sollte sie Jane nicht sofort damit konfrontieren. Veranda, entschied sie. Das war guter neutraler Boden. Nach einem kurzen Abstecher ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich versicherte, dass ihre kleine Tochter immer noch friedlich schlummerte und einem etwas längeren Abstecher ins Bad – hey, eine müde Säuglings-Mutter zu sein, hieß nicht, dass sie nicht auch noch einen gewissen Stolz hatte – machte sie es sich vor dem Haus gemütlich und wartete.

„Hey, Lisbon."

Ihr mussten für einen kurzen Moment die Augen zugefallen sein, denn mit einmal stand ein gewisser Ex-Berater schief grinsend vor ihr.

„Hallo."

„Hübsches Haus", bemerkte Jane.

„Danke." Himmel, wollte er Smalltalk treiben? Oder wo sollte das hinführen?

„Wohnst du alleine hier? Für eine Person scheint das Haus ein bisschen groß."

Ah, darauf lief es hinaus. Natürlich, die alte Teresa Lisbon wäre bestimmt nicht einfach so in ein kleines Haus mit weißem Zaun in einer netten Vorstadtgegend gezogen.

„Nein." Teresa sah mit einiger Genugtuung, dass Janes Gesichtszüge für einen Moment entglitten, dann fuhr sie fort. „Ich habe eine Mitbewohnerin." Dass diese Mitbewohnerin drei Monate alt und ihre gemeinsame Tochter war, unterschlug sie geflissentlich. Janes Gesicht leuchtet trotzdem auf.

„Ich war im CBI. Es war nett, alle wiederzusehen, auch wenn Van Pelt sich scheinbar nicht entscheiden konnte, ob sie mich zur Begrüßung umarmen oder niederschlagen sollte", bemerkte Jane nonchalant. Teresa grinste, Grace Van Pelt war eine gute Freundin.

„Du bist doch aber bestimmt nicht hier, weil du dich mit mir über mein neues Haus oder Van Pelt unterhalten willst?", erkundigte sie sich dann.

„Nein, du hast Recht." Janes Mine war auf einmal so ernst geworden, dass es Teresa fast unheimlich wurde. „Ich bin hier um dir zu sagen, dass ich ein Idiot war und ein Feigling."

„Jane", rief Lisbon ob dieser Selbstbezichtigung erschrocken doch Jane hob abwehrend die Hand.

„Bitte lass mich ausreden. Nachdem Red John meine Familie getötet hatte, bin ich zerbrochen, du weißt das. Und ich war mir sicher, dass ich erst wieder Frieden finden würde, wenn ich Red John gejagt und zur Strecke gebracht hätte. Und das habe ich getan, das habe ich für meinen Lebensinhalt gehalten. Und als Red John tot war, bin ich fortgegangen um zur Ruhe zu kommen, wie ich es mir vorgenommen hatte. Ich bin um die ganze Welt gereist." Lisbon nickte, im Büro wurde eine ganze Wand von den Karten geziert, die Jane aus aller Welt geschickt hatte und die Cho fein säuberlich aufgehängt hatte. Diese Karten hatten Lisbon glauben lassen, dass Jane irgendwann zurückkehren würde. „Ich habe keinen Frieden gefunden."

Lisbon zog die Luft scharf ein. Sollte alles Warten vergeblich gewesen sein?

„Aber ich habe Erkenntnis gefunden", fuhr Jane fort. „An einem der wohl seltsamsten Orte dafür. Ich stand an einer Supermarktkasse in Schweden und auf einmal wurde mir klar, dass ich deshalb keinen Frieden finden konnte, weil ich ihn längst hatte. In all den Jahren, in denen wir Seite an Seite gearbeitet haben, habe ich ihn Stück für Stück gefunden – so langsam, dass ich das gar nicht gemerkt habe. Und dann bin ich einfach fortgegangen. Mir ist klar, dass ich dich damit vermutlich verletzt habe, Lisbon. Das wollte ich nicht, aber ich war zu egoistisch um darüber nachzudenken. Und ich verlange jetzt auch gar nichts von dir. Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass du mein Frieden warst und dass es mir leid tut."

Jane zog die Schultern hoch und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Jane", rief Lisbon ihm hinterher. „So kommst du mir nicht davon."

Jane wand sich um und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich kann nicht mehr sagen, als dass es mir leid tut…"

„Ach was", wischte Teresa seine Einwände beiseite. „Du gefällst dir in deinem Selbstmitleid. Erst warst du der tragische Witwer, jetzt diese ich-weiß-gar-nicht-wie-ich-sie-nennen-soll-Nummer. Aber bevor du gehst, solltest du noch reinkommen, ich…" Verdammter Kloß im Hals, „ich muss dir etwas zeigen."

Lisbon drehte sich um und steuerte quer durch das immer noch unaufgeräumte das Wohnzimmer auf das Schlafzimmer zu. Scheißegal, was Jane jetzt angesichts der ganzen Baby-Utensilien dachte, vermutlich, dass die Sachen ihrer Mitbewohnerin gehörten. Womit er ja dann auch irgendwie Recht hätte. Sachte öffnete sie die Tür zu dem Raum wo am Fuße ihres geräumigen Bettes eine Wiege stand.

„Darf ich vorstellen, meine Mitbewohnerin, Patrica Jane … Lisbon", setzte sie dann noch hinzu, nur um ja keinen Zweifel entstehen zu lassen.

Jane schob sich an ihr vorbei und spähte ungläubig in die Wiege und als ob Patrica die väterliche Aufmerksamkeit spürte, verzog sie ihr Gesicht im Schaf zu einem zahnlosen Lächeln. Jane benötigte eine ganze Weile, um sich dem schlafenden Säugling loszureißen. Dann ließ er sich auf das Bett sinken und fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht.

„Bei dem Namen besteht wohl kein Zweifel, wer der Vater dieses Kindes ist", bemerkte er schließlich.

„Nicht der geringste." Lisbon setzte sich neben ihn.

„Es tut mir ehrlich leid, Lisbon, wenn ich das gewusst hätte, wäre ich doch nie…"

„Ich weiß", sagte Teresa und legte ihre Hand auf die seine.

„Sie ist wunderschön."

„Das ist sie."

„Du weißt, dass ich jetzt nie mehr gehen werde?", sagte Jane als würde er eine Tatsache feststellen, doch Lisbon spürte die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme. Fest griff sie seine Hand.

„Das hatte ich gehofft."

Jane wandte sich wieder seiner Tochter in der Wiege zu. „Kaum zu glauben, dass du wirklich mir gehören sollst", wisperte er.

„Wie heißt es so schön, ein Schuss, ein Treffer", bemerkte Lisbon trocken.

„Nun wenn man es recht bedenkt, waren es mehrere Schüsse", kommentierte Jane mit einem Hauch seiner alten Ironie.

„Jane!"

„Was denn, Lisbon? Du hast damit angefangen", wehrte er sich und als Lisbon das berüchtigte Patrick-Jane-Funkeln in seinen Augen bemerkte, wusste sie, dass alles gut werden würde.

_Red John war tot und Teresa Lisbon wusste, das Patrick Jane bleiben würde. _

Es war zehn Jahre nachdem Patrick Jane Red John getötet hatte. Die Leiterin des CBI Teresa Lisbon stöhnte unter der Last der Schreibtischarbeit. Wiedermal eine formelle Entschuldigung. Normalerweise hatte Van Pelt als zuständiger Senior Agent Patrick Jane gut im Griff und außerdem sollte man annehmen, dass nach all den Jahren kein Prominenter mehr übrig geblieben war, den Jane noch nicht beleidigt hatte, aber er schaffte es immer wieder – diesmal sogar bei einem Mitglied des englischen Königshauses. Mit den Jahren hatte Lisbon ein immer größeres Verständnis für Minelli, Hightower und Wainwright entwickelt. Patrick Jane war eine Nervensäge, dummerweise aber auch ein exzellenter Ermittler und nebenbei ein hingebungsvoller Vater und Ehemann. Unwillkürlich lächelte Teresa Lisbon ihr Hochzeitsfoto an, das einen Ehrenplatz auf ihrem Schreibtisch hatte. Der Anfang zu zweit war nicht einfach gewesen. Sie hatte sich gerade erst an das Leben mit einem Säugling gewöhnt, da war auf einmal Jane dagewesen und hatte versucht, innerhalb von wenigen Tagen das verpasste Jahr nachzuholen. Lisbon war das ein oder andere Mal knapp davor gewesen, ihn kurzerhand wieder vor die Tür zu setzen. Doch dann hatte er wieder eine Beraterstelle beim CBI bekommen – nicht in ihrem Team, das war schließlich gegen die Vorschriften und außerdem hatte der Boss klar gemacht, dass er unmöglich ein Elternpaar gemeinsam auf potentiell gefährliche Außeneinsätze schicken würde. Jane hatte sich auch erstaunlich widerstandslos gefügt. Dass sein neuer Vorgesetzter Agent Bond nach nur einem Jahr den Dienst mit einem Nervenzusammenbruch quittieren musste, war bestimmt nur Zufall gewesen. Der Boss hatte dann Cho zum Senior Agent befördert, eine Lösung, die alle Seiten zufrieden gestellt hatte. Etwa zeitglich hatten Lisbon und Jane in einer stillen Zeremonie am Strand geheiratet. Van Pelt war die Brautjungfer gewesen und Rigsby wären bei ihrem Anblick fast die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen. Wie Jane richtig vorausgesagt hatte, hatte es kein Jahr bis zur nächsten CBI-Hochzeit gedauert. Na ja, eigentlich stimmte CBI-Hochzeit nicht ganz, denn Rigsby hatte tatsächlich eine Stelle als Brandermittler beim FBI angeboten bekommen, aber solche Feinheiten hielten sowohl Lisbon als auch Jane für übertrieben.

„Ma'am, Agent Van Pelt und Mr. Jane sind da", meldete Eve Moneypenny aus dem Vorzimmer.

Teresa Lisbon warf noch einmal einen Blick auf das Hochzeitsfoto, bevor sie aufstand, um Van Palt und Jane für dessen letzten Ausrutscher die angemessene Standpauke zu halten. Schließlich war sie die Leiterin des CBI und konnte sich nicht von einem dahergelaufenen Berater auf der Nase herumtanzen lassen, oder?

_Red John war tot und alles war gut._


End file.
